Kiss me
by Rozinita
Summary: He looked at her confused, "Are you going to back out?" She shook her head and pulled out a napkin, "No, you just had some ketchup on your face." /AU/


**Author's Corner - **Arghhh, I need to start updating my stories instead of writing one-shots/drabbles.

**Summary - **He looked at her confused, "Are you going to back out?" She shook her head and pulled out a napkin, "No, you just had some ketchup on your face." /AU/

**Disclaimer - I wouldn't be doing this if people stopped claiming things as theirs.**

* * *

_kiss me_

Lucy fell onto her bottom as she looked up, rubbing her head, "Hey, look where you're goi-" Her jaw dropped as she found herself staring into the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life.

"Says the person who bumped into me," the man said rudely, "Watch where you're going."

He walked off towards a booth towards the back near some pinball machines and Lucy found herself following him. He turned to look at her when he felt a tug on the backside of his shirt. He gazed at her questioningly.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She said firmly.

"Huh?"

She smiled but quickly wiped it off her face, "That's my name."

He looked at her a bit longer and ran his hand through her raven colored hair sighing, "I'm Gray Fullbuster." he replied.

The blonde beamed at his response, "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." Gray led her towards the booth and they both slid down on opposite sides. The mustard yellow cushioning tore through the seats as wrinkles ripped through the seats showing the constant use, "Thank you." Lucy chirped.

A waitress walked up to them with two menu's and Lucy noticed her secretly looking at Gray. She rudely grabbed a menu from the waitress, fumbling with it as she attempted to hold it straight up. Gray watched her amused, "It's upside down."

She felt her face burn with embarrasment as she turned it over. The waitress laughed, "Wave me over when you're ready to order." She gave the other menu to Gray. When he got a hold of it, she didn't let go but stuffed her free hand into a pocket of her apron, pulling out a small sheet of paper which had small writing with sparkling pink ink.

"Here's my phone number." She gave it to him and he accepted, "Name's Lindsay. Call me." she purred flirtatiously letting go of the menu and sashayed away after giving Gray a wink.

Lucy clenched the menu, "I don't like her."

He only smirked, "Jealous much?"

"Pfft! Of course not."

He stared deeply at his menu, "Doesn't seem like it." he then picked up the paper and looked at it, "Maybe I'll call her later."

Lucy became a burning ball of rage, "_Don't!_" she screamed, slamming her hands on the table as silence filled the run down resturant. She noticed her actions and slapped her hands on her mouth, turning redder by the second. He laughed, "Chill, I was just teasing you. Sit down so we can order." She obeyed and sat back down, looking at her lap.

Gray waved Lindsay over and she smiled, flashing perfect pearly white teeth as she walked to their booth pulling out a notepad and pen, "So what can I get you, handsome?" she asked, never looking at Lucy.

"I'd like a burger and a beer please." he answered giving her a million dollar smile. Lucy glared daggers at the waitress but she remained unfazed. Finally, Lindsay turned to look at Lucy, her happy look turning into a scowl, "So what can I get you _ma'am?_" she hissed darkly.

Lucy gave a fake offended look at her, "Excuse me?" Outside she was calm and collected but inside she was jumping around excitedly.

Lindsay gripped the pen so hard it looked as if it was about to break, "I'm sorry I don't think you heard me clearly. I asked for your order."

Gray watched them, an amused look on his face while Lucy cleared her throat, "Can I have a grilled chicken salad and some pink lemonade?"

"Sure." She whipped over to look at Gray, "Your orders will be ready in a sec." she said happily and skipped off to drop the order at the counter. Gray placed his elbows on the table, leaning on his palms. He raised a brow, "I saw what was happening. Anything wrong?" He stared into Lucy's chocolate brown orbs.

The female popped her lips, "No, nothing at all." she replied staring right back at him, admiring his own dark blue eyes. _How pretty._

He didn't pry, "Okay, whatever you say. I trust you."

They stayed like that for a few minutes and the two found their faces inching closer and closer. Lucy closed her eyes as did Gray as she leaned in, puckering her lips. Then they-

"Sorry for making you wait," a voice interrupted their moment as the two quickly broke apart, both blushing deeply as they looked up at Lindsay who was placing their food on the table.

Lucy grit her teeth. _So close!_

Gray licked his lips at the sight of the food and smiled at the waitress, "Thanks so much Linds." he said deciding that Lindsay was too long and used a nickname in its place. She squealed at the name, "You're so welcome!"

"Thank you Linds." Lucy said as well only to get a murderous glare from her, "Only my friends can call me Linds." she snapped quickly and twirled, walking over towards another booth. _She's such a sour puss!_

Lucy frowned as she picked at her salad with a fork, "She doesn't even know your name but calls you a friend." she complained. Gray raised a brow as he picked up his burger.

"Yet you only met me today and we're already eating lunch together."

She flared, "Why are you defending her?"

"It's true though," he put down his burger after taking a bite and raised his hands defensively, "I have no problem with this." Lucy sighed and chewed on a piece of lettuce, "You frustrate me."

He smirked, "That's how I roll hun."

She blushed at the mention of 'hun' and looked at her salad so he couldn't see. Just in case, she covered her face with her hand as well, "W-Whatever."

They then ate in silence, only the sounds of chewing and sipping their drinks were heard from the two. After ten minutes of silence Lucy spoke up, "Kiss me." Gray choked on his food and gulped down the rest of his beer, pounding on his chest with his fist, "What?"

She mustered up all of her guts, "I told you to kiss me."

"Why?" he stared at her lips then tore his eyes away, meeting her eyes.

Lucy took a deep breath, "Just do it."

He said nothing but leaned forward. Lucy pushed him back though and he looked at her confused, "Are you going to back out?" She shook her head and pulled out a napkin, "No, you just had some ketchup on your face." He turned red as she wiped the sauce off his face. She smiled when she finished, "Alright, that's better. Let's start over."

They both leaned forward this time, closing their eyes and Lucy felt their lips connect, the gap between them closing.

This time, the kiss went without a hitch.

_._

_._

_._

_fin._

* * *

**Author's Note - **I think that was really cute. :) This was actually how me and my boyfriend met.

**Word Count - **1139 words. Okay, now that's pretty good for me since I usually write drabbles.

**Check out my other stories!**

_"Death ends a life, not a relationship."_

_-Karma_


End file.
